Amy's Christmas
by Scourge's number one stalker
Summary: Merry almost christmas! Also this is my first SonicxAmy story X3 Amy glared at him,"What the hell was that? All you said was cool. Do you know how long it took me to find those and all you say is cool! I thought a thank you would be nice...But no apparently not."


**Hey everyone! We survived 12/21/2012! lol Anyway I'm on christmas break! so I can write more! And merry almost christmas! XD I don't own Sega or the Sonic team,If I did that would be great.**

* * *

It was the week of Christmas,and everyone was getting ready. Amy Rose was no exception,as she had just finished shopping for everyone's gifts. The pink hedgehog wrapped up all the presents and dressed in her warmest clothes. Setting out,she went to her good friend Tails house. He was hosting a christmas party,an annual thing he did every year. She walked up the steps on her porch,and knocked on the door. Sonic was the one to answer the door. Amy felt her heart flutter as she stared into her hero's emerald green eyes.

"Hello Sonic."She chirped lightly as she resisted the urge to glomp him on the spot.

"H-Hey Amy...c-come in."Sonic studdered softly as he stepped back to let her in.

Amy nodded in thanks as she stepped into the warm house. Taking off her mittens,the pink hedgehog rubbed her numb fingers. Glancing around,she let her jade green eyes take in the decorations. She smiled as she placed her gifts under the tree and went to sit on the couch. The party soon started,since she was the last to arrive. Amy giggled as Rouge tricked Knuckles into kissing him under the mistletoe. Sonic and Tails were talking about next years plans. Even Shadow was having a good time.

"Alright everyone present time."Tails announced,causing everyone,but Shadow cheered.

Amy sat on the couch beside Cream as she opened her presents. She got a friendship bracelet from Cream, a new extreme gear from Tails, a diamond necklace from Rouge, a scarf from Shadow,and a book from Knuckles. She noticed that Sonic didn't get her anything. Looking around she saw that everyone else got something. Amy felt slightly hurt. Why did they get something and she didn't? Did he forget? Was he hiding it? Amy stood up as she hid his present behind her back.

"Sonniku can you come with me..."She asked him politely as she walked to the kitchen.

Sonic wearily followed her into the kitchen. He stood a few feet from her as she turned around to face him. Amy blushed softly as she held her hands behind her back. Looking down,the love-struck hedgehog spoke,"I wanted to give you this personaly."She gently handed him the box as if it was made of glass.

Sonic looked down at the box then up to her. He carefully unwrapped the box to see a pair of new sneakers. Sonic looked up at them with a smile,"cool." He walked back to the living room.

Amy stood there dumbfounded. That was it? No thank you? Amy felt her rage boil as her infamous piko-piko hammer appeared in her hand. She stomped into the living room,startling everyone as she stormed over to Sonic.

"What's wrong Amy?"He asked nervously.

Amy glared at him,"What the hell was that? All you said was cool. Do you know how long it took me to find those and all you say is cool?! I thought a thank you would be nice...But no apparently not."By the time she was done ranting,tears leaked from her eyes.

Sonic looked at her,"A-Amy I didn't..."Amy cup him off.

"No I don't care Sonic...I'm done! I hate you!"With that said,the pink hedgehog stormed out of the house into the gentle snowfall.

Everyone was quiet as all eyes were on a confused Sonic.

"Sonic I think you should go say your sorry..."Tails mumbled.

"Why? I didn't do anything..besides it was just a pair of shoes..."Sonic shrugged.

Rouge shook her head slightly,a frown on her face,"It doesn't matter Sonic,Amy took a lot of time trying to find those. She even dragged me to the store along with Cream to find them. She spent all her time trying to find something you would like. All you did was say cool and didn't say thanks...that probally crushed her deeply."

Sonic looked down,"Yea your right...I'm going to find her."With that Sonic zoomed out into the cold,snowy night.

* * *

Amy stumbled across the snowy trail. The winds had picked up and the snow was falling down harder. Amy had to shield her eyes as she tried to walk.

"...y"

"...my"

"...AMY!"

Amy thought she heard her name being called,but it most of been the wind. She trudged forward,falling slightly Amy looked up into the dark sky. Snow fell against her face as she struggled to get up.

"Oh why does it even matter I'll just lay here and be forgotten."Amy mumbled softly to herself.

She held her hand out as a snowflake landed on her ungloved hand,"Why Sonic...what did I do..."She asked him,even though she was certain he wouldn't be there to hear it.

Amy felt her eyes close as she let the numbing cold take her to her dreams.

* * *

Sonic ran everywhere in search of the pinkette. He called out her name,as he continued to look. Suddenly a flash of pink in the snow caught his eyes. Sonic ran over to a small moun,thinking it was just snow,only to see it was Amy. She had passed out,but other than that she was fine.

"Don't worry Amy I got you..."Sonic reassured the sleeping girl as he picked her up. Running faster than ever thought possible,Sonic made it to his house. He walked over and laid her on the couch as he went and started a fire. After that he covered her up in warm think blankets. Sonic sat beside her as he watched her sleep. Sonic never noticed how beautiful Amy looked. Her quills framed her face,making her look like an angel. Sonic shook his head and stood up.

"What am I saying? Thats Amy I'm thinking about!"He mentally slapped himself.

Sonic felt his eyes glance over to her again. Sighing softly,Sonic retreated to his room as he got ready for bed.

* * *

Amy felt herself waking up. She had a pounding headache,slowing she looked around to see where she was. The first thing she saw was the fireplace,the fire was slowly dying at that point. She looked around and started to take in the blue walls,and white furniture. Amy's eyes widened in shock and disbelieve as she realized that she was in Sonic's house.

"How did I get here..."She mumbled to herself as she sat up slightly.

"I carried you here.."His voice answered her.

Amy turned around to see her blue-furred hero. She blushed softly as she sat there,her arms laid crossed over her chest lightly.

"Amy I want to say I'm sorry...I should of said thanks. They are a great present and I love them thank you."Sonic said as he crossed the room and hugged her softly.

The pink hedgehog stiffened as he hugged this a dream? Is Sonic really truly hugging me?! Amy felt her hands wrap around his sides. Sonic chuckled softly as he just hugged her. He now knew his feelings for Amy,and he was going to show her. Sonic pulled away from a protesting Amy,only to silence her with a finger over her lips and a soft,"Shhh..."

Sonic pulled the pinkette to her feet,and lead her to the doorway. Amy looked confused at him. Is he making her leave? What was he up to? Amy's curious thinking distracted her,but Sonic's lips grazing hers snapped her out of it.

Amy looked at him with wide shocked eyes,"W-Why did you."She noticed the mistletoe that hung above them. When had that gotten there?

Sonic chuckled at Amys reaction,"I wanted to say I'm sorry...and Merry christmas Amy Rose...I love you."

Amy felt like she had died,did Sonic finally confess his feelings. Amy felt tears of happiness as she glomped him on the spot. She nuzzled his cheek,causing the blue speedster to chuckle again. He kissed her cheek and smiled softly.

"M-Merry Christmas Sonniku."Amy chirped happily.


End file.
